dragonsofatlantisfandomcom-20200223-history
Player's Opinion
Everyone wants their opinion heard about all the recent game changes and new features released by Kabam. So here is the place were anyone can put what they want Kabam to see, polls about recent additions, and things they would like changed. If you have something to add to this page, make a header at the bottom, and put your thoughts below it. It helps if you have an account so you can sign your post with the "signature" button at the top. Only RULES are that there is no foul language, no trashing other's thoughts, and no whining... constructive criticism only. Any one that strays from these rules will be booted without hesitation. If we want Kabam to listen, it has to be suggestions that improve the game for everyone and not just you. As the picture shows, in 4 days we have had 1.5 million views on this Wiki and this is the average amounts. So if 1.5 million people participate in the polls and posts, maybe someone will listen to the players. Just don't expect something to change overnight, everything takes time to develop. I made the first few suggestions, so post your suggestions and add to this! Ruby Prices I know I'm not the only one that thinks Rubies are over-priced. And since a lot of things in DoA require Rubies (Completion Grants, Ancestral Seals, Speeds) I would buy a lot more Rubies if I could afford to. Dropping $400 at one time is a bit much, but $20 doesn't get you enough to do anything. You have to pay $50 to get a Chronos bag which is the only thing I actually use. Too much. What do you think? LurkersRus 06:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Wraith Dragon Fixes So, everyone knows the Wraith is not going away. Its here for good... so what are some suggestions for making it less of an annoyance and more of an interesting addition? Troop that only kills the Wraith? Increasing the requirements to make it only useable maybe 1x per wk unless you spend Rubies? LurkersRus 06:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) We have seen lots of People use wraith like a wave attack on powerful player and also few alliance is mis using it making the game more annoying, what i am thinking is, they should allow wraith attack on any member twice or once a day only, this will solve many problems and will be fair enough. Improving Defense If your realm is like my realm it looks like a graveyard for inactive cities and people that you USED to know before they quit. The few people that do defend are afraid to due to 100 member alliances all using the Wraith 1 after another. So what are some suggestions that would make YOU defend more often? Higher revival rates? Less revival times? Wall defenses like LJs that are fixed on the wall that you can build? LurkersRus 06:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Suggestion: Gargoyle units: automatically wall defenders, even spies can't see if they're built or not or numbers. Suggestions on the Inactive Cities How do you propose Kabam work on the inactive Cities issue? Merge realms? Open old realms with month long protection period + some beginner resource packages and that you can opt out BP when/if you want to? Give people a "Realm Warp Pass" that allows them to warp their City/OPs to 1 of 5-10 choices? LurkersRus 06:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Upgrade Beginner Troops I personally would like to see some of the regular (non-OP) troops get some revamps making them more usable throughout the game. It makes the game less diverse when the only troops people can use are the OP troops because the stats on the regular troops are not useable past a certain point in the game. I was thinking of maybe individual "researches" for them similar to what they have on Edgeworld. You can upgrade your LBM or Minos to X level to make them better and more compatible with OP troops. LurkersRus 06:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Combining this idea with the one below, upgrade quests with CG rewards, so that newbies can't use and waste the CGs needlessly. Maybe even making a certain research 'unattainable' until a certain OP and/or dragon level, to make it thematic. Improve march speeds/Water OP (better water storage ideas), Improve Load limits/Earth OP, Improve damage/Fire OP, Improve range/Wind OP Improve the Quest Rewards Bottom line... they suck! They are decent during the first 2 weeks when you don't have enough resources for anything, but after that... not even worth the 2 clicks to accept. I would like to see more speeds, Completion Grants, Dark Warps, and Fortuna Medallions as rewards for some of the quests instead of resources. Really just completely take the resources out after the beginner quests and give 1 speed or 1 Medallion. There's not any quests that give Completion Grants (which are required for the later game troops) so at least 3-4 quests should reward these. Maybe the X title ones? LurkersRus 06:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Improve the Shop Items If I do buy Rubies, I want better options for things to buy. Throw out all the Curses, Resource Packs (take them out after the 1st month a realm is open), and Resource Nanos. What are some things they can add to replace these items? LurkersRus 06:55, February 19, 2012 (UTC) Better Contests Contests that give more than 10 people across the entire game prizes. Open contests that has maybe 1-3 winners per realm that players would like to participate in. Maybe contests like "Most Power Dropped in 1 Battle" have people post their battle reports that week to enter the contest and have them weekly to get people more active in battle other than just sitting and building. Or "Best Defense in a Battle" and have people post their defense reports. LurkersRus 11:05, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Improve Fortuna I know Kabam hates to hear the "E" word... but Evony has much better daily prizes and therefore better customer satisfaction. One reason is that on Evony you have the chance to win their form of Rubies. Even if they were small amounts (10-30) it would be a MAJOR improvement upon winning resources packs. It would really be nice if the resources packs, curses, and divine lights were removed completely... but would be decent just to remove them from the Fortuna games. That is supposed to be a "YAY, you logged in everyday this week... here's your chance to win a free prize." but its not because you win stuff you don't want more often than not. LurkersRus 11:05, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Ability to 'Resell' items for Rubies I have a bunch of items that I never plan on using sitting in my inventory. If I could resell them into Rubies, and purchase something else that I might have use for. At least it would keep Fortuna's rewards from becoming so luck-based and bring in more players. Improve Trade I think you should be able to sell items you dont use. Like say if you had a nano you could sell it for gold/rubies. I have an inventory of items ill never use so why cant you sell it on trade. Trade means you can trade ANYTHING. RIGHT? If it doesn,t the trade in doa should be called resource shop. XxTOBYxx 21:15, February 21, 2012 (UTC) Converting Gold into Rubies I think like for a gigantic amount of your gold in doa you should be able to buy rubies with them. In other games I play you can buy their kind of rubies with their kind of gold. This would get more competitive realms. If you werent a rubie buyer you would always lose to the rubie buyers. So if you werent a rubie buyer you could be head to head with the rubie buyers. (ill make a tabke to show how much rubies to hou much gold) XxTOBYxx 21:20, February 21, 2012 (UTC)